VisorShipping Mei x Kyohei Due cappelli, quattro occhi, venti dita
by Warampharos
Summary: Mei vorrebbe tanto avere un ragazzo, ma viene presa in giro solo perchè ancora non ce l'ha. Ma un certo punto viene in aiuto un ragazzo molto gentile... Mei x Kyohei VisorShipping.Non possiedo Pokemon e Digimon(ci sarà una riferenza e non ci ricavo soldi (I don't own Pokemon and Digimon (there is a reference) and i don't obtain money from this).
1. Chapter 1

Capitolo 1

Ho bisogno di qualcuno

Qualche giorno dopo la vittoria alla Lega, Mei potè dedicarsi pienamente ai suoi bisogni personali

"Ora che sono diventata più forte, ora che i miei Pokèmon hanno totale fiducia in me e ora che la debolezza e il bisogno di protezione sono solo lontani ricordi forse ora Toni mi prenderà come una ragazza adulta e forse mi considererà una compagna importante di avventure e di vita..."

Così, col suo InterPokè, mando un messaggio al suo rivale/amico

_Alle 15:00 al Belvedere di Alisopoli_

Alle ore 15:00, Mei aspettava con emozione Toni, che quando arrivò, venne accolto con grande entusiasmo

"Oh Toni, ciao!"

"Mei, o meglio Campionessa, complimenti"

"Sai, ti ho convocato qui per discorrere della grande avventura che abbiamo trascorso"

"Già, è stata divertentissima, con i suoi rischi e i suoi pericoli"

"Già, già, ma..."

"Cosa c'è?Qualcosa non va?"

"Sai, non ti sei sentito solo durante tutta questa avventura:pochissime volte ci siamo incontrati e gran parte del tempo hai fatto tutto da solo. Non hai sofferto un po' di solitudine"

"A ripensarci...hai ragione"

"Ciò che ti manca è la compagna della tua vita, con cui potresti condividere ogni tua vittoria e ogni tua sconfitta, con cui potresti condividere anche un semplice gelato o anche un bacio. Sai, dato che ora sono diventata più forte, adesso mi sto dedicando alla ricerca della persona ideale"

"Ma io già ce l'ho"

Il mondo cadde addosso a mei con quelle parole"Ehhhhhhh?"

"A Sciroccopoli, la Capopalestra Camelia, dopo la grande vittoria che ho ottenuto, era così contenta che ha detto"_Brilli di una luce così grande che la mia vorrebbe condividere il suo splendore!Cosa ne dici? Permetteresti a me e alla mia luce di stare con te?" _e così ho accettato subito:perchè rifiutare una pupa così come fidanzata?"

Mei impallidì

"Aspetta, non hai il tuo ragazzo? E sei una campionessa? Tu non hai il ragazzo-tu non hai il ragazzo(tono di presa in giro)"

Mei, con le lacrime agli occhi, corse via

"Com'è possibbile?E si permette di prendermi in giro?Che testone!Lo odio!Vado subito a parlarne con Komor e Belle!"

Ma la reazione fu la stessa"Bambina-bambina sei solo una bambina"

Così se ne andò in un vicolo che conosceva solo lei, piangendo a dirotto e sentendosi sola

"Mi prendono in giro perchè sono sola...e adesso sto peggio perchè nessuno mi comprende per questa cosa"

Ma a un certo punto venne incontro un ragazzo con un cappello simile a quello di Mei


	2. Chapter 2

Capitolo 2

Cuore consolato

Quel ragazzo stava guardando Mei.

"Ciao, qualcosa non va?"

"Ti prego, lasciami stare. Voglio stare da sola"

"Ti sentiresti meglio a parlarne, credimi"

"Ti ho detto di andartene"

"Dai, sennò è peggio"

"HO DETTO DI ANDARTENE, DISGRAZIATO CHE NON SEI ALTRO"

"Ok, va bene, però io ti ho avvertito"

E mentre se ne stava andando, Mei stava ripensando

"Mi secca parlare di questa cosa ai parenti o ai miei genitori. Forse questo ragazzo può tirarmi su il morale. E, chissà, farò una nuova conoscenza"

"Aspetta, perdonami per prima"

"Stai tranquilla:piuttosto, parlami di questo problema"

"Sai, è che io volevo confessare il mio amore nei confronti di un amico, ma questo era già fidanzato;perdipiù mi ha preso in giro perchè io ancora non ce l'avevo. E cosí sono sola..." a parlarne Mei si rimise a piangere

"Capisco...deve essere terribbile. E perdipiù era il tipo che ti piaceva"

Mei annuí "Inoltre ne ho parlato con degli amici, che a loro volta mi hanno preso in giro"

"È un gesto imperdonabile. Dimmi dove si trovano, che gliene darò di santa ragione"

Mei, cosí, portò il giovane ragazzo nel belvedere di Alisopoli, dove parlò con Toni. C'erano pure Komor e Belle

"Guardate, ora la Campionessa si è finalmente trovato il fidanzatino"

"Tesoruccio, potevi trovarti di meglio di questo sempliciotto"

La ragazza, con gli occhi rossi dalle lacrime, arrossì per imbarazzo e abbassò gli occhi, impotente di fronte ai bulletti

Così, il suo aiutante, pur essendosi sentito offeso, reagì

"Sarò un sempliciotto, ma perlomeno non sono una cattiva persona" e guardando Hugh"

o senza troppa rabbia accumulata" poi guardando Komor e Belle"o che si fa troppi pensieri sulla propria strada o che non se ne fa affatto. Dovreste vergognarvi:insultare qualcuno senza nemmeno tenere conto dei propri difetti"

I bulletti furono zittiti...andandosene sconfitti

"Grazie. Gli hai dato una bella lezione. Sei davvero un bel ragazzo"

E per ringraziarlo, Mei gli diede un bacio nella guancia.

Il ragazzo divenne rosso come un peperone

"N-on- n-on er-a ne-ces-ne-ario"era tanto emozionato da non riuscire a scandire più bene le parole.

"Ah, ancora non ti ho chiesto come ti chiami"

"Mi chiamo Kyohei"

"Io invece Mei"

Entrambi rimasero in silenzio:c'era qualcosa che invadeva il loro corpo, ma non era negativa

"Mi sento così bene con questo ragazzo. Per forza, mi ha protetto. Però, penso di essermi appena innamorata di lui"

"Questa ragazza è così dolce e sensibile ed è anche bella di aspetto. Credo che mi piaccia"

Il silenzio finì quando Mei chiese

"Posso avere il numero del tuo Interpoké?"

"Ma certo. Così mi dai pure il tuo"

Scambiati i numeri di Interpoké, i ragazzi si salutarono e tornarono a casa.

Un'ora dopo l'incontro, Mei ricevette un messaggio sull'Interpoké:era Kyohei

_"Stasera alle 20:30 incontriamoci al ristorante Lo Zecchino d'Oro"_

Poi gridò"Mamma, vado a una cena, puoi prepararmi i vestiti più eleganti che ho"

"Sicuro, tesoro"

Entrambi i ragazzi arrivarono in tempo presso il ristorante vicino la Fattoria di Venturia.

Kyohei indossava una camicia sotto una piccola felpa con dei jeans blu e delle scarpe azzurre mentre Mei aveva un vestitino blu che lasciava scoperte solo le gambe e delle scarpe nere con dei tacchi e un collant nero con delle stelle

"Allora, fammi indovinare non hai..."

"Prenotato il tavolo?Fatto...e nel posto migliore del ristorante"

Il tavolo era in una piccola isoletta con un ponitcello intorno a un piccolo laghetto con petali di rose ovunque. Come sottofondo c'era una suonata di musica francese

"Cavoli, chissà quanto dovrai pagare"

"Non preoccuparti, i soldi sono di mia madre"

Appena arrivò il cameriere, Mei stava per ordinare, ma il suo corteggiatore parlò al posto suo

"La pizza più grande che avete, ce la porti divisa in due piatti"

"Ma, Kyohei,..."

"Shhhh...accetta e stai tranquilla. Nel frattempo, parliamo:cosa ti piace fare?"

"Lottare con i Pokèmon:sai, sono diventata Campionessa."

"Veramente?"

"Si:è stata dura, anche perchè ho dovuto combattere col famigerato Team Plasma quasi tutta da sola"

"Quello che diceva di voler liberare i Pokémon?"

"Adesso ha avuto progetti ben diversi:hanno catturato Kyurem, in modo da poter congelare il mondo intero."

"E tu lo avresti fermato?Dal congelamento del mondo?"

"Per distruggermi ha anche assunto una forma diversa, assorbendo Reshiram, ma sono comunque"

Kyohei s'infatuò ancora di più"Questa ragazza...non aspettavo tanta forza e determinazione da lei. Sconfiggere un Team tutto da soli(o quasi) è un'impresa da Rosso"

Poi le chiese"Ti piace fare altro?"

"Mi piaceva stare con uno dei ragazzi che mi ha preso in giro, ma dopo quell'evento di cui ti ho parlato, non voglio più incontrarlo. Tuttavia, mi piace sognare anche avventure romantiche o anche cercarle su Internet:sai, sono una ragazza molto sensibile e romantica. Sai, ora che ho collezionato tutte le medaglie, ho deciso di cercare il mio compagno ideale"

Arriva la pizza

"Comunque, Kyohei, parlami ora di te"

"Anche a me piace molto lottare con i Pokémom:ho collezionato 7 medaglie e non vedo l'ora di sfidarti"

"E dopo cosa farai?"

"Cercherò come te la mia compagna ideale, con la quale vorrei condividere esperienze di viaggi e avventure. Però, vorrei anche trovare un passatempo diverso solo dall'allenare i Pokémon, magari con questa compagna e anche con i miei Pokémon"

"Cosa ne diresti di trovare nuovi Pokémon?"

"In effetti, ho sempre voluto cercare un Salamence. Non è mai stato avvistato uno a Unima"

Mei riflettè

"Devo guadagnarmi la sua fiducia se lo voglio attratto a me. Devo aiutarlo a trovare questo Salamence"

Mei riflettè a lungo:dove si poteva trovare un Salamence?

"Il Monte Mistero!Ma certo!" pensò

"Kyohei, conosci il Monte Mistero?"

"Il monte vicino la Lega Pokémon?"

"Dicono che hanno avvistato un Pokemon di tipo Drago da poco ed è per questo che l'hanno chiamato così:non si sa che Pokemon è"

"Possiamo andare domani stesso"

"Ottima idea"

Dopo avere finito la cena, i due si salutarono e andarono nelle proprie case.

Prima di addormentarso, Mei pensò

"Chissà quanta soddisfazione e gratitudine proverà Kyohei quando domani troveremo quel Pokémon. Non vedo l'ora che arrivi domani!"

Ma anche Kyohei rifletté

"In realtà non ne avevo bisogno, ma era per farla sentire soddisfatta. E poi un amico in più è sempre bello"

E così i due ragazzi si addormentarono.

Commentate per entrambi gli episodi, che, spero vi siano piaciuti e che li continuerò


	3. Chapter 3

Capitolo 3

Pokémon porta rose, non lotte

Il giorno dopo, entrambi gli allenatori si trovavano di fronte al Monte Mistero.

"Quindi è questo il posto dove si trova il famoso Pokémon" disse Kyohei

"Esatto" disse Mei "Dicono anche che sia difficile da scalare, ma appena arrivati in vetta troveremo il misterioso Pokèmon"

"Farò attenzione" (N.B. Se volete godere questo tratto, usate musiche di Pokémon Mystery Dungeon, preferibilmente il Monte Aguzzo)

I due iniziarono la scalata:la parete della montagna era ripidissima e non c'era quasi nessun punto di appoggio. C'erano Pokémon specialmente di tipo Terra, inclusi Vibrava e Gible, ma anche Pokémon noti per la loro aggressività, specialmente Fearow.

"Si vede"disse Kyohei"che questo luogo non è esplorato da nessuno"

"Non distrarti:un minimo errore è fatale in questo luogo"

"Stai tranquila, vedrai che io starò..."

Come non detto:Kyohei perse il controllo del piccone per scalare e le sue scarpe con gomme adesive si staccarono

"Kyoheiiii" e si gettò per raggiungerlo in tempo, mettendosi in posizione retta e nuotando(letteralmente) nell'aria. Prese la mano a Kyohei, prese un lazo con gancio e lo agganciò a una sporgenza. In questo modo, ruotando, riuscirono ad arrivare più in alto di dove erano prima

"Grazie"

"Di nulla, ma stai più attento"

Nel frattempo, il ragazzo pensò tutto rosso in faccia

"Salvato dalla mia corteggiata...questa inferiorità a lei mi piace molto"

Arrivati in cima, c'era un panorama splendido:il tramonto era alle porte

"Che panorama meraviglioso" pensò Kyohei"così bello che sarebbe perfetto per il mio primo bacio. Ma forse ancora era troppo presto"

"Aroooooooo" un boato ruppe quel silenzio"

"Kyohei, guarda. Il pokèmon misterioso" assomigliava a un drago blu con ali rosse

"È un Salamence. Ne ero convinta. Lotto io per te" disse, poi pensò

"Così ti faccio il mio primo regalo, cucciolo mio"

"Vai, Ampharos"

Il pokemon elettro sprizzava molta energia a guardare il suo avversario, che, a sua volta, emise un boato pazzesco, che però non intimorì ne il Pokémon, né i due allenatori.

"Ampharos, usa tuononda" e il pokémon obbedì, paralizzando Salamence, che, pur essendo molto debole, attaccò con Dragartigli, arrecando molti danni al Pokémon

"Ampharos, ritorna. Vai, Azumarill" un altro Pokémon uscì. Salamence rise a crepapelle, vedendo un Pokémon così carino che non aveva speranze contro di lui. Tuttavia, un'aura rossa circondò Azumarill

"Quella che vedi, caro Salamence, è l'Abilità Macroforza:l'attacco di Azumarill è raddoppiato, così non dovrai sottovalutarlo. Azumarill, usa Gelopugno"

Un pugno color azzurro colpì Salamence, che perse molta energia. Così, per evitare altri danni del genere, il drago si alzò in cielo

"Crede di scappare, eh?Azumarill, usa Acquagetto e insegui Salamence" il piccolo Pokémon si avvolse in una coltre d'acqua e partì in cielo all'inseguimento del Pokémon avversario. Salamence attaccò con Dragobolide, rendendo difficile per Azumarill raggiungere il suo avversario senza essere colpito;tuttavia, Azumarill riuscì a non essere colpito. Il drago, dopo una Dragodanza, colpì Azumarill con un Iper Raggio, facendo precipitare il coniglio sulla cima

"Azumarill, tutto apposto?"

"Azumarill!"

"Bene, ora che Salamence è bloccato, usa Idropompa"

Ma Azumarill mancò il bersaglio

"Com'è possibile" disse Mei "Ma certo:con Dragodanza, ha aumentato la Velocità e l'Attacco ed è riuscito ad evitare l'attacco anche se doveva ricaricarsi. Azumarill, ritorna. Vai, Serperior"

Il suo Pokémon più potente mostrava tanta determinazione a dare il meglio

"Serperior, usa Arrotola, poi Iper Raggio"

Serperior, dopo avere migliorato la mira, illuminò la sera con il suo Iper Raggio. Quella luce fu letale per Salamence, che cadde nella cima esausto

"Scuro Ball, vai"

Grazie alla luna e alla debolezza di Salamence, la Scuro Ball funzionò a meraviglia

"Tieni, Kyohei. Il ricordo di questa giornata ed amicizia lo dò a te"

"Grazie, Mei...


	4. Chapter 4

Capitolo 4

Fidanzamento ufficiale

Dopo il grande successo al Monte Mistero, la relazione tra Mei e Kyohei crebbe:la loro era un'amcizia più che speciale. Finchè, due settimane dopo, l'allenatore ricevette un messaggio

_Troviamoci alla spiaggia di Grecalopoli alle 21:00. Faremo un bagno di mezzanotte._

A Grecalopoli erano entrambi puntuali:la luna splendeva nel cielo. Entrambi i giovani allenatori erano nei loro normali vestiti.

"Mei?"

"Si?"

"Ti ricordi la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati?Ti ho difesa dai bulletti."

"Già. Non mi aspettavo una reazione così da parte ancora"

"Però, anche tu sei stata molto gentile nei miei con , mi hai salvato da una morte certa:sei stata rapidissima con quel lazo. E poicon la cattura di Salamence hai usato a pieno il tuo ingegno"

"Grazie. Ragazzi così cordiali non si trovano più"

Dopodichè stettero un attimo in silenzio

"Però" chiese Mei"non mi hai mai chiesto come sono di aspetto"

"Sei...sei..." voleva dirle che era sexy, ma era troppo timido per dirlo"sei molto affascinante"

"Tu invece, sei così dolce:la tua faccia mi ricorda un peluche, soprattutto quando sei con la faccia un po' confusa. Però,non sei solo carino di carattere:sai, assomigli molto al famoso N, sembri così dolce e innocente dal carattere"

Entrambi rimasero in silenzio per un altro po' di tempo. Poi, fattosi coraggio, Kyohei disse

"Come mai sei così sdolcinata con me?"

"Perchè...perchè...perchè...mi piaci"

"Cosa-che meraviglia(pensò)-?"

"Esatto, in questo periodo ho sviluppato una grande cotta nei tuoi confronti"

"Però anch'io ti voglio bene e vorrei tanto... hai capito cosa?"

"Sennò perchè siamo qui" e così, la ragazza, compiendo il primo gesto, si mise sopra l'allenatore, gli accarezzò la faccia e gli fece gustare la lingua. Il sudore dei due era risultato di grande piacere, unito a romanticismo unico in quel momento:i due ragazzi stavano godendo,insieme alla persona di cui si fidavano di più.

Finito il bacio, entrambi commentarono quel magico momento

"E stao bellissimo"

"Possiamo continuarlo in acqua, che ne dici?"

E dopo essersi tolti i loro vestiti, entrarono in acqua in costume e continuarono a baciarsi. Ogni tanto tornavano in superficie per prendere una boccata d'aria, per poi continuare il bacio per almeno 2 ore.

Arrivò però con un sottomarino Ghecis, che, intento a distruggere Mei, stava per sparare un missile

"Ha anche il fidanzatino ora. Bene, più distruzione e più divertimento per me."

Ma un colpo invisibile distrusse il sottomarino e fece bolare via Ghecis. Sembrava un uomo corazzato, ma era solo un Ampharos, migliorato per le battaglie grazie al suo equipaggiamento(che ricordava WarGreymon e per questo, chiamato WarAmpharos).

I due ragazzi non si accorsero di niente mentre continuavano a baciarsi...perchè niente poteva rovinare quel magico momento.


	5. Chapter 5

Capitolo 5

**Non adatto al lavoro**  
**L'articolo che stai per guardare potrebbe non essere considerato sicuro sul posto di lavoro!**  
Se il tuo capo o i tuoi colleghi ti vedranno mentre consulti questa pagina, sapranno che tu sei uno sporco zozzone. Se non ti frega nulla, continua pure a leggere, ma ricorda che per me sarai sempre uno zozzone.(Preso da Nonciclopedia

La nottata piú bella di tutte

Dopo il bacio in acqua, i due polletti si rimisero i vestiti

"Kyohei, posso dormire con te, stasera?

"Non vorrai mica fare l'amore con me?"

"Nah, stai tranquillo"

E dopo aver chiesto il permesso alle proprie madri, i due andarono nella camera di Kyohei:il pigiama dell'allenatore era blu con stelline, quello dell'allenatrice rosa con cuoricini.

Dato che c'era solo un letto, entrambi gli allenatori condivisero il letto. Inizialmente, giocarono ad una battaglia di cuscini:alla fine, c'erano piume ovunque. Dopodichè, visero un telefilm chiamato"Kingdom Hearts:Dentro il cuore", che parla di una storia d'amore tra Sora e Kairi

"E' stato tratto dal gioco omonimo"disse Kyohei

"Ma come fai a saperlo"

"Ci gioco"

"Maschi..."e fece una risatina, per poi coccolarsi il suo pupo con baci e carezze.

Al momento del bacio, i due imitarono l'azione, spegnendo la TV:il maschio, però, questa volta, arrossì di più:infatti, le stava palpando il sedere:quel sedere coperto dal pigiama era morbido come un Mareep.

Aprendo gli occhi, Mei indietreggiò

"MA SEI IMPAZZITO?"

"Era così rotondo:era impossibbile resistergli, come del resto a te:sei meglio di una modella, la mia pucci pucci"

"Non m'interessa,lo dici solo per palpare il mio culo"(Prima parolaccia)

"Ma amore, per quanto è morbido ricorda il tuo cuore di cioccolato"

Per fortuna Mei si calmò(ottima mossa, ragazzo:fortuna da principianti)

"Mi spiace, ti avevo frainteso. A questo punto, possiamo levare pure i vestiti"

"Aspetta"

"Che c'è"

"Ancora non mi sento pronto per levare la biancheria intima"

"Va bene, però diamoci dentro"e ripresero il bacio:Kyohei le toccò di nuovo il fondoschiena, qusta volta levandole poco a poco i pantaloni;stessa cosa per la Campionessa;poi, dopo un po' di toccata del sedere senza la protezione, il ragazzo arrivò al vestito, levandoglielo e toccando il suo reggiseno di marca, mentre Mei potè godere dei suoi pettorali modesti. Il bacio continuò per metà notte, ogni tanto ridendo di piacere.

"Ti amo"

"Ti amo"


	6. Chapter 6

Capitolo 6

La vendetta di Kyurem

Il mattino dopo, i due pupattoli erano a letto:dato che i genitori erano altrove, si preparavano da soli la colazione:ovviamente, iniziarono,con un bel bacio.

"Din don""Mei, vai a vedere chi è"Aprendo la porta, la ragazza disse

"Chi è... oh *****"

Era Kyurem"Ciao, Mei" e la prese col suo artiglio affilato nero(era in quel momento Kyurem Nero), attivò la turbina e scappò via. Sentendo il trambusto, Kyohei uscì e vide il Pokemon scappare

"Mei!Mei!Ehi, tu, cosa credi di fare con il mio amore?"

E, in mezzo a tutte le persone troppo spaventate per reagire, Kyurem rispose

"Per vendetta. Questa piccola ***** mi ha umiliato anche dopo che io ho fatto una trasformazione Super Sayan:dice di avere usato l'astuzia per battermi. Era troppo:già messo in disparte da tutti perchè ero il brutto anatroccolo della situazione, dato che tutti preferivano Reshiram e Zekrom, ora umiliato da una bambina. Questa qua si merita una punizione esemplare."

"Cosa hai intenzione di fare?"

"Se te lo dico, che gusto c'è a tormentarti?"

"Come hai fatto a trasformarti, senza il Cuneo DNA?"

"No:un allenatore ha catturato me, Reshiram e Zekrom e ha deciso di vendicarsi. Se vuoi sapere chi è, ti darò un indizio:questo allenatore odia a morte te e Mei."

E prima di andarsene, disse le ultime parole

"Se proprio vuoi affrontarmi e salvare la tua adorata fidanzata, rimboccati le maniche e vieni alla Fossa Gigante. Altrimenti, arrenditi, figlio di pu*****"

"Kyoheiiiiiiiiiii"

"Mei!Oh, Mei!"era troppo spaventato per andare a salvarla:ha sentito dell'estrema potenza di Kyurem, tanto che Arceus ha dovuto intappolarlo in una cometa,che, all'impatto sul Pokemondo, creò la Fossa Gigante.

Per due giorni, rimase nel suo letto, dormendo e soffrendo nella paura che Mei poteva essere tormentata in quale modo orribile. La sera del secondo giorno, sognò Mei che stava nuotando insieme al ragazzo nel profondo mare blu, ma che a un certo punto comparve Kyurem che si mangiò la campionessa per poi mangiarsi anche lui. Al risveglio, fece un esame di coscienza

"Devo salvare il mio piccioncino:è in pericolo."

"Ma Kyurem è FORTISSIMO. Ci potrei rimettere la pelle"

"Non importa:è la tua seconda metà, non importa quanto è pericoloso"

"Non me la sento, non me la sento"

"ALLORA NON T'IMPORTA NIENTE DI LEI?"

A pensare questa cosa, un illuminazione venne al ragazzo

"Eccome se m'importa. Alla faccia di Kyurem:gli farò vedere che Salamence è meglio"

Così parlò alla Pokeball di Salamence"Non è vero, amico?"

ROAAAAAAAAR solo il suo allenatore sentì quel boato di entusiasmo.

E, senza dire una parola, tornò a dormire"Mei...resisti:vengo a salvarti"


	7. Chapter 7

Capitolo 7

Cavaliere con berretto

Dopo i preparativi, Kyohei era pronto per salvare la sua bella donzella. Destinazione:Fossa Gigante. Appena arrivati alla dimora di Kyurem, allenatore e Pokemon percorrevano la grotta.

_Nel frattempo_...

Mei aveva la faccia e gli occhi rossi come iniettati di sangue, a causa del fatto di essere intrappolata in una camera di ghiaccio, creata usando il potere di Kyurem, e per il fatto che gli mancava il suo beniamino.

"Come ti sei permesso a farmi tutto questo?"urlò la povera ragazza, ma il drago non rispondeva:creò una nebbia che costrinse Mei a chiudere gli occhi; dopo che li aprì, comparve una figura maschile

"Mei..."

"E tu chi... Impossibile. Non può essere"

Nel frattempo Kyohei era arrivato alla Fossa Gigante; il problema è che c'erano migliaia di Cyrogonal che sarebbero stati un grosso problema per Salamence, così ritirò il Pokèmon e ne fece uscire un altro:era un Arcanine.

"Arcanine, usa Vampata" il Pokèmon caricò tanta energia e poi la fece esplodere, facendo scappare tutti i Cyrogonal.

Purtroppo anche l'uomo misterioso sentì il boato di fuoco

"Kyurem, vai a vedere"

"Kyohei, noooooo...mmmfmf"

"Però, si vede che ti piace parlare."

L'allenatore stava proseguendo con Arcanine, finchè si fece tutto più buio


	8. Chapter 8

Capitolo 8

Quel tipo viulento

**Gandhi e tutti i seguaci della nonviolenza**

**disapprovano questo articolo**  
Questo articolo è da **BOLLINO ROSSO**!  
Il personaggio o l'argomento descritto può incitare alla **VIULENZAAA**!  
Se ne **SCONSIGLIA** perciò la lettura ai**minori di 14 anni**.

**No, seriamente qua ci sarà qualche scena un po' più viulenta, perciò, anime sensibilissime alla larga**

La furiosa battaglia tra i due draghi alzò tantissimi polveroni:Salamence, nonostante la difficoltà a reggere gli attacchi di tipo ghiaccio di Kyurem, gli provocò molti danni grazie ai numerosi dragartigli e dragobolidi, anche se Kyuremresistette molto. La battaglia infuriò tanto da distruggere la camera dov'era rinchiusa Mei

La ragazza urlò

"Kyohei, aiuto. Aiutoooooooo"

"Mei, resisti"

A quel punto venne fermato dal tizio misterioso, nient'altro che Toni.

"Sei...sei uno dei bulletti:ma Mei non ti piaceva."

Toni non rispose e si limitò semplicemente a mollargli un pugno che lo fece un po' sanguinare alla bocca.

A quel punto l'allenatore fece in tempo a prendere per una mano Mei e scappare con Salamence.

Kyurem, divenuto Kyurem Nero(aveva assorbito entrambi i draghi), partì all'attacco, scagliando un potente Elettrogelo;lo scontro continuò per i cieli di Unima.

"Salamence, non arrenderti proprio ora. Schiva e attacca" persino nella forma di Kyurem Nero, Salamence ha saputo tenere testa provocando molti danni e ferite;tuttavia, un Elettrogelo di Kyurem gli fece perdere il controllo, facendolo schiantare in un giardino di Alisopoli.

Atterrato rovinosamente, Kyohei, dopo che atterrò Kyurem, si avventò contro Toni.

"Perchè l'hai fatto?Perchè hai intrappolato Mei"

"Perché insieme vi vedevo così felici. Camelia mi ha mollato dopo un po' di tempo soltanto perché l'aveva esaurita"

La lotta tra i due allenatori è a forza di pugni e calci che lasciano molto sangue, come del resto per i due Pokémon.

Tuttavia, Toni fu anche sleale:lasciò che Kyurem lo soffocasse, dopo che aveva letteralmente finito Salamence

"Gragghhh"

"Kyohei"


	9. Chapter 9

Capitolo 9

Finalmente il matrimonio

Mentre Kyohei stava soffocando e Salamence era esausto,, sembrava tutto spacciato

"Puoi lasciare le scene, ora: Mei è solo mia ora" disse trionfeggiante e, mentre lei era legata come un salame, le andò un po' più vicino

"O dolce fiore lascia che..."passò a baciarla intensamente,mentre Mei diceva qualcosa di soffocato

"Mmmfff mfff(Kyohei, aiutooooooo. Questo qua mi vuole fottere. Aiuto)"

Salamence notò il cuore gonfio di Kyohei di rabbia nei confronti di Toni; e con le ultime forze scagliò un Iperraggio, che fece sparire Kyurem nel nulla

"Gwarghhhhh"e proprio mentre Toni era sul punto di spogliare Mei, Kyohei gli diede un pugno che lo fece svenire.

"Mei. Oh, Mei. Finalmente ti posso riabbracciare"

"Kyohei. Grazie al cielo..."e si buttarono in uno sbaciucchiamento dolcissimo.

Qualche mese dopo...

"Mei, ehm, noi ormai ci conosciamo bene e...?"

"Sì?"

"Io per te sono speciale?"

"Ma certo-dandogli un bacio nella fronte- sennò perchè mi piaci?"

"Ma sei stata bene con me?"

"Certo, sciocchino?"

"Allora-gulp"

"Cosa c'è?Non ti senti bene?"

"Guarda laggiù,verso il mare"e prese una lucetta laser personalizzata che diceva"Vuoi sposarmi?"

Lei, felicissima"Sì"

Al loro matrimonio parteciparono tutti i 649 Pokémon esistenti(Reshiram e Zekrom resuscitati, mentre Kyurem no), persino tutti i Digimon(e anche WarAmpharos). Io so tutte queste cose perchè ero il prete.


End file.
